Bailes de alcoba
by Azulitahp
Summary: Un baile y un atuendo particular es lo que le espera a Ginevra Potter. Regalo de cumpleaños para Nat Potter W


_Espero te guste, la idea de este fics te parecerá muy familia, estoy segura! _

_Espero lo disfrutes amiga! _

* * *

**Bailes de alcoba **

Ella estaba sumida en la lectura intentando buscar o agregar más detalles en su artículo de deportes para _"El profeta"_ recostada con el pijama de satén color sangre ya sobre su cama. Ese día en particular había sido agobiante entre los niños, el trabajo y su embarazo, de poco más de cinco meses, a esa altura de la noche solo deseaba dormir, pero aún debía revisar aquel artículo que le quemaba la cabeza. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó que en el escritorio de las instalaciones de su trabajo dejó la continuación del artículo ya revisado, solo debía adjuntar el que tenía entre sus manos y una que otra foto. Se masajeó las sienes cerrado sus ojos y respiró profundamente. James había batallado como nunca para dormirse y Albus... bueno, él siempre dormía y ella lo adoraba por eso. Y Harry hace casi una hora permanecía en el baño de la habitación, frunció el ceño al preguntarse que carajos hacía allí durante tanto tiempo en el baño. Bufó y se abanicó con la mano, un calor horrible la abrumaba aquella noche, se hizo un moño improvisado en el cabello y como no tenía cerca algo con que amarrar la cortina pelirroja cayó desparramado por un costado, bostezó y tomó los papeles que había sobre la cama, cuando se levantó para dejarlos sobre su tocador la luz de la habitación bajó el voltaje y ella alzó la vista para ver la fuente de luz con expresión confusa cuando la puerta del baño por fin se abrió...

― No te muevas... te quiero en el centro de la cama ahora ― Ginny miró a su esposo desconcertada alzando una ceja.

― ¿Eh? ― Musitó arrugando la frente. Él usaba aquella bata azul que su esposa le regalara la navidad pasada, Harry no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Ginny intensamente.

― Lo que escuchas ― Respondió él acercándose a ella, tomó los papeles entre sus manos y los lanzó al aire.

― ¡No! ― Exclamó ella encolerizada ― ¡Bruto! ― Añadió Ginny irritada ― ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve revisando esos papeles?

― ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me costará llevar tu cuerpo hasta nuestra cama Ginevra Potter? ― Preguntó él en un susurro ronco.

― No estoy para juegos, estropeaste...

― Yo tampoco quiero jugar ― Demandó su esposo en un tono demasiado sexy a juicio de Ginny ― Veo que quieres hacer esto por las malas... ― Él se inclinó y depositó el cuerpo de su mujer sobre su hombro y le pegó una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

― ¡Auch! Que malito te pones...

― No tengo paciencia señora Potter ― Susurró él dejando a su esposa con cuidado en el centro de la cama recargada en los cojines tal como él lo quería.

― Harry si quieres alimentar al monstruo no es necesario que hagas...

― Cállate ― Siseó él quien estaba parado frente a su mujer mirándola de un modo impúdico. Ginny alzó ambas cejas y lentamente cerró la boca.

― No hay que ser tan serio... ― Se calló en el preciso instante en que una música que parecía salir de las paredes llenaba la habitación del matrimonio Potter. Era una voz ronca de hombre que sonada demasiado entusiasmado y lo siguiente que sucedió la dejó impávida capaz de hacer que se ahogara con la propia saliva. _"Santa cachucha" _Pensó la pelirroja. Su esposo increíblemente estaba comenzado un baile, un contoneo de caderas demasiado viril ejecutado adelante y atrás como si estuviera...

― Mierda... ― Susurró él.

― Oh Merlín Harry esto es más caliente que...

― No hables que me desconcentro... ― Ella inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos a la boca viendo como su esposo seguía bailando y ahora utilizaba elementos. Tomó los pantalones negros de Ginny y con rapidez los deslizó entremedio de sus piernas jalando la tela con sus manos hacia adelante y atrás, implicado el roce con sus... cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras bailaba e intentaba entonar la canción. Ginny lo observaba perdida y feliz, no era común que él diera esos "espectáculos". De pronto él lanzó los pantalones por el aire cayendo cerca de la puerta, luego la miró a los ojos y le agradó ver que ella lo disfrutaba, bien, eso era algo bueno. Estaba por dar el número de la noche, si eso salía bien se daba por ganador. No fue tarea sencilla comprar el objeto sin pasar vergüenza, aún recordaba la expresión en el rostro del vendedor gay cuando le pidió la talla más grande, todo por satisfacer a su esposa. Suspiró resignado y con una lentitud que exasperó a Ginny se quitó la bata... ella lo miró boquiabierta y segundos después largó una carcajada. Bien, se repitió Harry, esto estaba resultando. Siguió bailando y esta vez utilizó una silla y se sentó en sentido contrario a la silla mientras la miraba fijamente haciendo un gesto demasiado erótico con la lengua.

― ¿Un elefantito?

― ¿Por qué lo dices en diminutivo?

― Levántate...

― No, el baile sigue en la silla...

― Que te pares... quiero observar tu ropa interior ― Él optó por obedecer a su esposa y se levantó de la silla. Ginny le lanzó una mirada caliente ante la cuál su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente y la única parte de su humanidad que estaba cubierta se endureció ― Me encanta tu ropa interior...

― Es innovadora ― Ella volvió a reír. La prenda que Harry utilizaba era un fino hilo que "cubría" el trasero y adelante su prominente sexualidad estaba protegida por una trompa de elefante color rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, incluso la prenda tenía unas coquetas orejas, en conclusión era un lindo elefantito. Ella seguía riendo mientras se sobaba la panza ― ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? ― Ella asintió.

― Sigue bailando ― Le pidió sonriendo entusiasta. Él comenzó a ejecutar el mismo baile del principio y estando más relajado tomó la botella de agua que había en el tocador de su mujer y sin pudor dejó que el agua escurriera por su cuerpo mientras movía su cintura de un lado a otro, sonriendo. Ginny se mordió el labio y su esposo dio un salto sobre la cama para bailar sobre ésta, ella lo miró coqueta y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara. Él así lo hizo mientras le sonreía ― Que sexy te ves todo mojadito...

― No soy el único que está mojadito señora Potter...

― ¡Harry! ― Rió y bajó la vista recorriendo cada centímetro de la ropa interior de su esposo ― Que trompita tan grande...

― Es para comerte mejor

― Tonto ― Sonrió ella deslizando su mano por la prenda de su marido...

― Cuidado pelirroja, no sabes en qué momento te puede morder ― Ella lo miró divertida y en unos segundos comenzó a tironear la extravagante ropa que Harry traía y él alcanzó a sostener la prenda de las orejas antes de quedar desnudo ― ¡Eh! Cálmate, relaja esas pervertidas manos, no soy un objeto sexual... sé que se soy irresistible, pero...

― Pero nada Potter, vestido así pareces un puto profesional ― Él frunció el ceño y con cuidado se sentó sobre las piernas de su mujer.

― ¿Me estás queriendo decir que deseas que esta noche me comporte como un puto? ― Replicó él falsamente ofendido.

― No... solo quiero que seas mi Harry ― Susurró ella sonriendo sensualmente comiéndose con la mirada a su esposo. Harry suspiró, se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

― Mmm... no era el beso que esperaba, pero es un beso finalmente ― Él tomó a Ginny de la cintura y en un movimiento la tenía encima de él, ella rió ― ¿Dejarás que te saque esta rompa interior cariño?

― Dejaría que hicieras lo que quieras conmigo, Ginny... ¿Por qué crees que me puse esta cosa? ― Ella sonrió y lo besó profundamente enredando sus manos en la espesa cabellera de Harry, suspirando luego del beso.

― Te amo ― Ronroneó.

― Ginny, mi amor... no le digas a Hermione lo del elefantito, bueno?

― Harry...

― Ella le dice todo a Ron y ya tuve suficiente con el vendedor gey que me vendió esto ― Su esposa estaba atacada por la risa... Dios amaba tanto verla feliz, a ella y a sus hijos.

― Está bien, no diré que esta noche fue _Elefantito_ quien me hará ver las estrellas.

― Lo hice por Lily, no por ti ― Le aclaró él dando suaves masajes en el vientre de su esposa ― Nuestra niña está muy tranquila...

― Cuando me río mucho pasa eso... tu hija será una bromista empedernida.

― Recuerdo que con James no parabas de comer... y ahora las consecuencias ― Ella frunció el ceño ― Y cuando esperabas a Albus no dejabas de dormir ― Él volvió a alzar las cejas ― Y ahora estás muy muy hermosa señora Potter, cada segundo estás más sexy...

― ¿En serio?

― Escucharte reír es demasiado excitante ― Susurró él, la acercó hasta su cuerpo y con delicadeza giró en la cama. Ahora él era quien estaba con el control de la situación. La besó intensamente y con una lentitud embriagadora le quitó el camisón de satén, dejándola completamente desnuda.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño? ― Preguntó ella de la nada mientras Harry dejaba una huella de besos húmedos en el blanco cuello de su mujer.

― Estaba ensayando al elefante... era su gran noche ― Ella soltó una tremenda carcajada y Harry la silenció con un beso.

― Me encanta que El elefantito esté entre nosotros, pero creo que es hora para que nuestro monstruo salga a jugar ¿No crees? ― Harry soltó una carcajada y la besó, era feliz, no... decir que era feliz no describía en lo absoluto como se sentía en ese momento, era la dicha que envolvía cada segundo que respiraba junto a su mujer y sus dos hijos... tres hijos, Lily en cuatro meses llegaría para llenar su vida de ternura, pero mientras disfrutaría las consecuencias de aquel baile que él había realizado para complacer a su mujer...

_**Travesura Realizada.**_

* * *

_****_Bueno esto salió Denu, no te podía dejar sin regalo, no a ti, aunque sea algo loco y mediocre D:

Gracias por todo, cuenta conmigo para toda la vida ;) te quiero mucho amiga!

*Gracias a Susy, Karla y Gadi por ser las primeras en leer este shot, por las sugerencias y la ayuda de siempre, las quiero chicas!

*También gracias a Anatripotter por enseñarme la foto de "Elefantin" siendo tan inocente yo no conocía ese tipo de ropa para hombre!

Ahora solo tengo en mente Dos semanas y Comenzar de nuevo, espero actualizar prontito!


End file.
